Sólo a ti
by Annbones
Summary: Post "Always". Mi idea acerca de cómo fue esa primera noche. Muy M, están advertidos.
1. Chapter 1

Hace semanas que estoy luchando para escribir un Caskett como se debe (en mi opinión), es decir, a la altura de lo que se merece el increíble "Always".

Espero haber logrado aunque sea un poco de ese objetivo ;)

Aclaración: Si Castle me perteneciera, "Always" hubiera sido emitido en horario para adultos y con unas cuantas advertencias...

* * *

**Sólo a ti**

Le resulta curioso cómo parece que a veces las cosas en la vida se suceden juntas. Hoy su hija ha terminado una etapa. y él también. Los dos finales se relacionan únicamente en eso, en ser finales, el de Alexis es un fin y un comienzo, lo suyo con la detective Beckett sólo parecería ser un final, el comienzo de nada, quizás de un tiempo de depresión para él, de tristeza, al que sólo ruega que no se le sume nuevamente la preocupación por la vida de ella.

Recuerda las palabras de Kate cuando estaban encerrados en aquel congelador, abrazados en el piso helado. "Quisiera que fuera uno de tus libros para que pudieras reescribir el final". ¿Qué pasó con la mujer que no quería morir congelada? ¿Qué pasó con la mujer que se negó a morir por un tiro en el corazón? Le cuesta creer que ella podría dejarse matar por justicia. Le gustaría ser Dickens para hacer que el fantasma de una vida futura feliz se le aparezca y le muestre lo que podría ser. Si la vida fuera perfecta, ese fantasma le mostraría un futuro con él, claro. Y aunque así no fuera, porque la vida no es perfecta y él lo sabe, igualmente le mostraría más días para sonreír, con esa sonrisa que le paraliza el corazón y lo hace sentir de 15 años otra vez, la sonrisa por la que todos los días al levantarse hace la fila en la cafetería para llevarle su café favorito, llueva o truene.

La tormenta exterior resuena en las ventanas del apartamento, haciendo que se pregunte instintivamente por ella, dónde estará, si habrá meditado en algo las palabras de él.

No recuerda nunca en su vida haberse declarado a una mujer de esa manera en que lo hizo con ella. Quizás nunca lo hizo en verdad.

No, no hay "quizás", es una certeza. Es una certeza y duele tanto como la otra certeza que tiene de que no puede soportar más estar así. El la quiere y sabe que ella lo quiere a él también. Y sabe que podrían estar bien juntos, que han atravesado por más en esos años siendo extraños compañeros que él y su madre en sus matrimonios. Y duele demasiado saber que ella no está dispuesta a arriesgarse, saber que quiere que el muro permanezca ahí aun conociendo lo que hay al otro lado.

Por eso, cuando enciende el tablero, borra sin dudar el archivo donde guarda todos los datos referidos al caso de su madre y a ella. Ya no sirve de nada, ella ya lo sabe todo, y cegada por el deseo de venganza, no puede ver más allá. No ve que él lo hizo sólo para protegerla, aún a costa de sus propios deseos, aún sabiendo que resolver el caso de su madre podría arrojarla en sus brazos, prefiere verla viva para sonreír otro día más, aunque no sea por él, sino por un tonto café.

Y cuando borra el archivo, por un instante desea no ser escritor y no tener tanta imaginación, porque si este fuera uno de sus libros entonces él buscaría la manera de que hubiera un final feliz a pesar de todo, un final donde los protagonistas pudiesen estar juntos. Si este fuera uno de sus libros, ahora ella tocaría la puerta, empapada por la tormenta, él simplemente la besaría hasta quedar sin aire los dos, y harían el amor hasta el amanecer, en su casa afortunadamente vacía.

Pero no lo es, no es un libro, es su vida. Y maldita sea, no tiene nada de cuento.

Y cuando su teléfono suena, y ve su rostro sonriente, lo apaga, porque darle alas a esa pequeña ilusión es arriesgarse a sufrir una caída desde mayor altura.

Instantes después, alguien golpea a la puerta. Y se dirige a abrir sin querer pensar ni esperar ya nada.

* * *

_Una hora antes_

La lluvia cae sobre su cabeza, confundiéndose con las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos.

Si baja la vista puede distinguir un leve moretón sobre su muñeca, en el lugar donde Ryan la sujetó. Pero no es sólo eso lo que ve en esa marca. Ve su propia testarudez, su cabezonería, su orgullo. Y también ve a esa gente que está ahí con ella, que la acompaña, incondicional a pesar de lo que haga. El ejemplo más reciente, sus dos compañeros, Ryan y Esposito, uno acompañándola en su locura, el otro deteniéndola, pero los dos con el mismo sentimiento de estar ahí para ella. Y el primero de todos, Castle, el hombre que se le metió tan adentro en el corazón y en el alma, que sólo pudo pensar en él en ese momento en que su vida colgó literalmente de su mano.

Cuando le dispararon, recuerda como todo fue muy rápido; en un momento estaba hablando, al siguiente estaba en el suelo, su vista comenzó a nublarse mientras escuchaba la voz de Castle surgir inconfundible. Las demás voces que siguieron las escuchó cada vez más bajas, como si fueran desvaneciéndose, pero el eco de las palabras de él perduró por días.

En cambio, esta vez. Frente a sus ojos se presentó él en todo su esplendor, él y cada una de las veces que le salvó la vida a lo largo de estos años. Ese Alexander que sería tan importante en su vida, el "chico escritor", el niño con sobredosis de azúcar. el hombre que la ama y que en ese momento, colgando de un techo, aceptó por fin que ella también ama, y que no quiere morirse sin decírselo, sin saber lo que es besarlo de verdad.

Todo lo demás sí ha pasado rápidamente: el enfrentamiento con Gates, su renuncia, encontrarse en este parque casi sin saber cómo ha llegado hasta allí, la lluvia que la empapa. Porque sólo puede concentrarse en él, en su deseo, en su necesidad de verlo, abrazarlo, fundirse con él hasta que ambos vean que no hay más muros, que no hay más malos entendidos, que no hay otros.

Un último resquicio de duda la sacude cuando ya está parada frente a su puerta, y por eso en lugar de tocar, usa el teléfono. Hace unas horas, no muchas en realidad, aunque parezca que fue en otra vida, habían planeado estar juntos esa noche. Sí, estar juntos, porque para ella en ese momento, las películas y la pretendida tristeza de él por estar solo, eran meras excusas. Pero las cosas han cambiado, tanto que asusta.

A través de la puerta escucha su móvil sonando, y cuando se corta abruptamente, sabe que es él quién lo ha hecho. Y sólo atina a levantar la mano y golpear, temerosa de volver a dejar pasar demasiado tiempo.

* * *

La pregunta suena más fuerte de lo que es en realidad.

Un "Beckett, ¿qué quieres?", acompañado de un gesto duro en su rostro suave. Una forma de protegerse, de evitar que su corazón traicionero haga lo que desea e impulse a todo su cuerpo hacia ella, para sujetarla hasta que ya no quiera soltarse de él nunca más.

Y en los ojos de ella puede verse la expectativa, el aire que contiene, el valor que está reuniendo.

"A ti", le dice y acompaña sus palabras con los brazos extendidos, entrando sin permiso en su casa, para posar sus labios sobre los de él con determinación.

Él apenas escucha las palabras, pero sí la ve. La ve soltar el aliento, ve sus labios moverse, ve sus manos dirigiéndose a su propio rostro. Y siente sus labios abiertos sobre los suyos, calientes, temblorosos, ávidos.

Es un instante apenas el que se separa, para tomarlo de los hombros primero y luego de los antebrazos, sujetándolo como si fuera a caerse si no se agarra de él. Como si el mundo en ese momento dependiera de que él esté ahí con ella.

Sus "Lo siento" le llegan amortiguados, la inspectora está casi escondida en su pecho y tiene la voz quebrada. Pero cuando lo mira, en la transparencia de sus ojos verdes ve la verdad y no le hace falta preguntar por qué se disculpa.

Con la boca abierta, respirando los dos el mismo aire, ella se acerca nuevamente, dejando otro beso húmedo más sobre su mejilla que en sus labios.

Pero él la separa con un gesto que otra vez aparenta más rudeza.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunta esta vez, no le alcanza sólo con una disculpa. Sabe que si ella sigue besándolo no podrá resistirse, y necesita saber si sólo es un impulso del momento o hay algo más detrás de su mirada y sus ojos llorosos.

"Se escapó", dice y lo mira. "Él se escapó y no me importó", baja la mirada apenas unos segundos y cuando la vuelve a levantar el escritor respira, porque ve que ya no hay muros ni barreras de por medio, sólo es ella, Kate, rindiéndose por fin ante él, ante ese amor que lleva sintiendo tanto tiempo que ya no recuerda cómo empezó. La expresión en sus ojos lo dice todo, una mezcla de miedo y esperanza.

"Estuve a punto a morir y todo lo que podía pensar era en ti. sólo te quiero a ti", finaliza, acercando nuevamente sus labios entreabiertos a él.

Lo siguiente que siente es un relámpago iluminando el departamento, el golpe de la puerta a su espalda y el cuerpo de él sobre el suyo.

Se besan con ímpetu, con hambre, con el deseo que sube en intensidad como la tormenta exterior. Las manos de ambos recorren el cuerpo del otro, las de ella aferrando su espalda y la tela de su camisa, las de él en su cintura y su cuello, sujetándola para besarle el rostro por completo.

Escuchan sus respiraciones, sus jadeos, sus suspiros, sin otro objetivo en ese momento que seguir probando la piel y los labios del otro.

El escritor baja sus besos por la columna de su cuello cuando un atisbo de piel llama su atención y lo detiene. Con manos temblorosas, conteniendo el aliento, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, un grito atrapado en su garganta, abre el primer botón de la camisa que ella lleva.

La revelación del comienzo de sus senos no es un impacto tan grande como lo es el pequeño círculo entre ellos, el recuerdo de esa bala maldita que podría habérsela llevado, pero no alcanza a pensar más porque siente su mano suave sobre la de él conduciéndolo a tocarla, a percibir que allí debajo late un corazón, su corazón, y cuando levanta la mirada ella sonríe y lo besa, y vuelve a sonreír, y por Dios que el mundo está perfecto de nuevo sólo en ese segundo.

El sonríe también, con su sonrisa que lo hace parecer un niño, con esa expresión de felicidad que la contagia y para ella también el mundo está perfecto.

Y cuando la inspectora sujeta su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y sonríe apenas mientras se mueve para el costado llevándolo con ella, recuerda sus deseos de hace apenas unos minutos y siente que jamás será tan buen escritor como para describir lo que sus labios y su cuerpo le provocan, para describir el mundo de promesas que vislumbra en sus ojos.

Suben las escaleras con lentitud, tomados de la mano, el escritor un paso por detrás de ella, hipnotizado por el movimiento de sus caderas.

La puerta de la habitación está abierta, de su interior escapan las luces que provoca la chimenea encendida, y cuando ambos entran, ella aún por delante de él, la inspectora no puede contener un escalofrío y quedarse parada a dos pasos del umbral.

Castle la rodea por detrás, las manos alrededor de su cintura, su pecho pegado a la espalda de ella, mientras la besa suavemente en el cuello y detrás de las orejas. Levanta una de sus manos para correr el cabello de ella y la siente estremecerse de nuevo cuando besa su nuca. Presa de la confusión, se detiene por unos instantes hasta que se da cuenta de que ella se ha reído suavemente, al parecer sus caricias le hacen cosquillas. No puede evitar suspirar y sonreír enternecido, sin darse cuenta que con ese gesto arroja el aire nuevamente al lugar que hace que ella ría. Con suavidad deposita otro beso sobre su nuca y ciñe más los brazos en torno a su cintura, apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro de ella.

- Te amo, ¿sabes? - susurra en su oído luego de unos segundos, su voz suena extraña, feliz y quebrada a la vez.

- Lo sé - responde ella también en un susurro, mientras sus manos encuentran las de él y las apartan para girarse en el abrazo - Yo también te amo - dice sonriente y cierra los ojos mientras él sujeta sus manos y las levanta a los lados para entrelazar los dedos y aunque ella piense que ese gesto es muy adolescente, no le importa, porque son sus manos, es él y con él es el único con quien quiere estar.

El escritor sonríe de medio lado, una expresión de suficiencia aparece en su rostro y eleva una ceja con intención.

- Lo sabía, estás loca por mí - susurra guiñándole un ojo.

La inspectora se acerca a su rostro achicando los ojos, en la semi oscuridad del cuarto sus pupilas brillan intensamente, un fuego arde en ellas y él traga saliva nerviosamente, no ha podido contener sus palabras, como siempre, como un tonto, y por un segundo duda sobre si ella se ha enojado u ofendido en alguna forma.

Kate lo sigue mirando, a sólo milímetros de sus labios se desvía hacia su oreja.

- Sshh, Castle - ronronea sensualmente, y su boca se abre, su lengua juega con su lóbulo y toda la excitación que había abandonado su cuerpo vuelve a acumularse en la entrepierna de él.

Los besos continúan y sus cuerpos se acercan cada vez más, ahora las manos de ella acarician su cabello, las de él la sostienen de la cintura, a cada instante pegándola más hacia sí mientras las respiraciones de ambos se aceleran.

Es ella la primera que se separa, apenas unos centímetros, para mirarlo a los ojos de la misma forma en que lo hizo cuando lo guió a la habitación. En un solo movimiento lleva sus manos al borde de su camisa quitándosela de una vez por la cabeza, mientras él observa cómo su cuerpo se arquea con el movimiento, las luces de la chimenea brillando sobre su piel haciéndola aún más irresistible a sus ojos.

Sin poder contenerse se abalanza sobre ella, la camisa aun no ha caído al piso y él ya está besando su cuello, sus hombros, bajando por su pecho, descubriendo por el tacto y el gusto la línea del ombligo, la firmeza y tersura de su estomago, la delicadeza de su pequeña cintura.

Cuando besa sus pechos por encima del sujetador, una de sus manos delineando el borde, ella se sujeta de sus hombros, respirando entrecortadamente, y desliza las manos hacia los botones de él, abriéndolos entre respiraciones aceleradas.

Apenas ha terminado de quitarle la camisa cuando él la alza con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sus manos directamente sobre su trasero, y camina los pasos que los separan de la cama para depositarla allí, colocándose sobre su cuerpo con cuidado, alzado sobre los codos.

La detective suelta el aire en un suspiro ahogado, nunca había imaginado que él tuviera esa fuerza, y sentir sus manos grandes y calientes sobre su cuerpo la excita repentinamente. Mordiéndose el labio lo mira, su espalda ancha, los músculos de su pecho casi lampiño pero muy masculino, el aroma de su colonia mezclándose con el aroma a lluvia que ella trae. Con sus piernas lo atrae más hacia su cuerpo, y no puede evitar arquear la espalda cuando el escritor se apoya con su erección sobre su pelvis, el roce de las telas causando aún más fricción entre ellos.

El escritor se separa apenas de ella para deslizar su mano hacia su espalda y con mano experta abrir el broche del sostén. Sin embargo, no lo quita apenas lo abre, sino que con su boca rasguña apenas los hombros de ella y a besos va corriendo los tirantes, su nariz aspirando el aroma de su piel, casi una droga para sus sentidos exacerbados.

Cuando él le quita el sostén y sus labios se apoderan de un pecho, succionando delicadamente la piel, la detective no puede contener un gemido ni sus manos que se deslizan hacia la hebilla del cinturón de Castle.

Apenas guiándose por el tacto, abre el cinturón y el pantalón, entre la bruma del placer de su boca y sus manos sobre su piel.

El se separa y se pone de pie frente a ella, entre sus piernas abiertas, quitándose con rapidez zapatos y calcetines, pero la detective se incorpora rápidamente para ser ella quien le quita el pantalón con decisión, deslizándolo con sus manos al tiempo que acaricia sus piernas.

El escritor vuelve a besarla, sujetando su rostro entre sus manos, mientras su cuerpo se inclina sobre el de ella para volver a tenderla sobre la cama. Con una rodilla sobre el colchón la observa, el cabello húmedo extendido sobre el cubrecama, la respiración agitada que hace sobresalir aún más sus senos, y su mano se dirige a las caderas de ella, acariciando por encima del pantalón.

Sus manos bajan por la parte externa de sus piernas, haciendo que ella las extienda, hasta llegar a los pies. Con delicadeza le quita las botas, de a una, deslizando el cierre sin dejar de acariciarla, con ese sólo gesto expresando toda una fantasía.

Ha soñado muchas veces con este momento, todas las veces que se imaginó con ella, su musa siempre llevaba botas de tacón alto, como las que suele usar, y para él quitárselas es un símbolo, es el demostrarle que delante de él no necesita tacones para estar más alta, para demostrar quién es.

Esta vez no lleva tacos, pero el sólo hecho de que ella le esté permitiendo desnudarla, por una vez cediéndole el control, es lo más importante.

Vuelve a tenderse sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo sobre su pecho los pezones erguidos de ella, y toma uno entre sus dedos mientras la besa y la escucha gemir muy bajo.

Con decisión se vuelve a incorporar y sus manos se dirigen al botón del pantalón. Lo abre rápidamente, descubriendo su tanga blanca, de algodón, y si algo le faltaba a su fantasía era eso, la delicadeza, casi inocencia de la prenda, sobre esas caderas que son la tentación misma.

Con un dedo sigue el borde superior, mientras la contempla, y luego le quita el pantalón, acariciando sus largas piernas en el proceso.

Cuando se incorpora de nuevo, la mirada en sus ojos es salvaje, casi animal, y se abalanza nuevamente sobre su cuerpo, besando su cuello mientras desliza sus manos hacia su trasero para pellizcarlo suavemente.

Otra vez besa sus senos, ahora deteniéndose en acariciar con su lengua toda el área, tomando entre sus dientes con delicadeza el pezón, mientras ella respira cada vez más fuerte y hunde los dedos en el corto cabello de él.

Su boca sigue un camino por su vientre, hasta la ropa interior y se la quita con un movimiento rápido. Sin dudar, dirige la boca hacia su entrada y con su lengua acaricia desde sus labios hasta el clítoris en una pasada rápida, mientras escucha como ella exhala un ¡oh! de sorpresa.

La inspectora abre las piernas inconscientemente, doblando las rodillas, sus manos aferrando el cubrecama con fuerza, y Castle se hunde más en ella, ahora toda su boca recorre la zona más intima de ella, sintiendo cómo la humedad y el calor aumentan.

Kate se remueve sobre la cama, el placer a punto de estallar en su cuerpo, y cuando él sube una mano hasta su estomago, encuentra la respuesta a su necesidad.

Toma su mano y la guía por su propio cuerpo hasta su intimidad, tratando de expresar sin palabras lo que está buscando.

En un segundo, un dedo de él se introduce en su interior, maravillándose de lo húmeda que se encuentra, mientras su boca no deja de estimularla lamiendo su clítoris y sus labios.

El escritor puede percibir el placer de ella en la manera en que se mueve, buscando frotarse más contra él, en la forma en que su interior se contrae al ritmo en que él introduce su dedo, cada vez más profundo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente que podría estar a punto de correrse sin siquiera quitarse los bóxers.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, la inspectora coloca una mano sobre su cabello, tirando de él suavemente para que levante la mirada.

- Por favor. - jadea, y no hacen falta más palabras.

El se incorpora, arrancándose los bóxers de un tirón, y está a punto de colocarse sobre ella cuando siente su mano sobre su erección.

Kate lo acaricia, lo aprieta suavemente, percibiendo la fuerza y el calor que emanan de su miembro y el deseo de recibirlo de una vez en su interior la consume.

El la observa, apretando los dientes, intentando disfrutar del momento, porque está seguro que nunca antes en su vida una mujer lo ha mirado con tanto deseo, y no es cualquier mujer, es ella, Kate, su musa, la que lo está acariciando y rogándole con la mirada que le haga el amor y por Dios que no puede negarle nada.

Apoyándose en los codos, se dirige a entrar en ella, casi derritiéndose ante la sensación de penetrar en su interior cálido y húmedo, mientras la ve cerrar los ojos y arquear la espalda, recibiéndolo en total entrega.

Ella abre los ojos y dirige sus manos por detrás del cuello de él, besándolo en la medida que su respiración agitada se lo permite, acariciando sus cabellos.

Los movimientos de Castle en su interior son largos y lentos, cada embestida se siente como la primera, como si cada vez él se esforzara por aumentar el placer que ella siente, y sabe que es así, que no podría ser de otra manera con él, esa es su forma de ser, generoso.

Los movimientos de ambos aumentan en intensidad, también sus besos, ambos cuerpos están cubiertos de sudor mientras la cadera de ella sale al encuentro del cuerpo de él, cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

- Rick. oh, Rick - suspira la inspectora, ya al borde, cuando de pronto siente que las manos de él se mueven para agarrarla de las nalgas, llegando más a su interior de esa manera - ¡Oh, Dios, Rick! - no puede evitar el grito y los gemidos que escapan sin control de su boca, hasta que el orgasmo la sorprende, haciéndola estremecerse mientras se sujeta con fuerza a sus hombros.

Las contracciones de su interior son demasiado para el escritor, que sólo puede contenerse unos segundos más antes de derramarse por completo dentro de ella con un gruñido de satisfacción.

Sin salir de ella, Castle deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kate, besando la piel húmeda y tibia suavemente. Levantando el rostro, dirige las manos a sus mejillas, sujetándola para mirarla, maravillándose de la expresión satisfecha y feliz de su rostro.

Un segundo después, ella se sonroja y aparta la vista, pero no parece arrepentida en absoluto.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta, confundido, al tiempo que besa su mejilla.

Ella lo mira, una expresión evaluadora en sus ojos, hasta que sonríe entre tímida y dominante.

- No me oirás repetir esto…pero creo que era yo la que no tenía ni idea-.

El suelta una carcajada de la que ella se contagia, y ambos ruedan sobre la cama entre carcajadas, sin soltar el abrazo que los mantiene unidos de una vez por todas.

* * *

Quería lograr algo sexy, tierno y divertido. ¿Lo logré? Escucho opiniones :D

Besos

Ana


	2. Chapter 2

_Entre carcajadas rodaron ambos por la cama, sin deshacerse del abrazo que de una vez por todas los unía. _

La detective fue la primera en recuperar el aliento, notando cómo se sentía la calidez del cuerpo de su escritor favorito piel contra piel con ella, en su mullida cama, mientras afuera el cielo de Nueva York parecía caerse en pedazos.

Castle notó que ella se detenía, y dejó de reír también, haciendo una inspiración profunda. La miró a los ojos, encontrando tan sólo el reflejo de lo que él mismo sentía; una profunda alegría, no sólo del tipo post-sexo-más-increíble-de-su-vida, sino más honda, más significativa, más del tipo "esto es amor".

Su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sintiendo su respiración tranquilizarse luego del ataque de risa, sonríe y su musa también. Con delicadeza le aparta un mechón de cabello húmedo de la mejilla, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja, aprovechando para acariciar su rostro.

Ella tiene sus manos en la espalda de él, acariciándolo distraídamente, perdida en sus ojos azules mientras sonríe.

- Debería moverme - dice él luego de unos segundos, deslizandose para el costado, pero ella lo detiene.

- No me sueltes - le pide, expresando tal necesidad en tan sólo esas tres palabras, que él rueda sobre su espalda y la atrae hacia su pecho con fuerza.

Permanecen en silencio, nunca ha sido tan cómodo un silencio entre ellos, siempre lleno de cosas no dichas, cosas ocultas, cosas que todos los demás saben y ven y ellos no se atrevieron a reconocer hasta ahora.

Rick sostiene a Kate con fuerza, uno de sus brazos le sirve de almohada para terminar descansando en su cadera, mientras el otro acaricia su pelo, sus dedos hundiéndose en su cuero cabelludo masajeándolo con ternura.

La inspectora está acurrucada de lado, una parte de su cuerpo sobre el de él, una pierna cruzada sobre su cadera, una mano sobre su pecho sintiendo el latir de su corazón.

- ¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado? - pregunta él de pronto, suavemente, interrumpiendo el confortable silencio.

Kate frunce un poco el ceño, su cerebro tardando en asimilar las palabras de él, pero levantando la cabeza lo mira y suspira.

- No ahora, Rick, no esta noche - habla entre una decisión y una súplica, consciente de que él le pedía algo que ella le debía, pero sin reclamárselo.

- Cuando tú quieras, amor - responde él, tomando su barbilla con una mano - Sólo creo que deberíamos hablar-.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, y deposita un suave beso sobre los labios de él.

- Mañana, ¿de acuerdo? - le sonríe dulcemente, y acaricia su rostro - Mañana-.

- Ahora. - la inspectora se incorpora más en la cama y se lleva una mano a la cabeza - Richard Castle, ¿se puede saber qué has hecho con mi cabello? - pregunta, en fingido tono indignado, mientras palpa los mechones húmedos y revueltos por las caricias de él.

- ¡Ya lo tenías mojado! - se defiende el escritor levantando ambas manos, como un niño pequeño sorprendido justo cuando tiraba el jarrón más valioso de su abuela.

- Además. - añade, cambiando su expresión por una más pícara - te ves hermosa de la forma que sea - mientras bajaba la mirada a los senos que ella exponía sin el menor asomo de vergüenza.

Kate se apresura a cubrirse con una falsa mirada de pudor e indignación, mientras se recuesta de nuevo en la cama.

- ¡Pero te he dicho hermosa! - argumenta nuevamente el escritor, intentando acercarse a besarla mientras ella lo rechaza con una mano.

- No a mí. a ellas - responde, indicando su cuerpo cubierto y haciendo un leve puchero.

- Kate. - el escritor comienza a acercarse lentamente, mientras ella mira hacia el costado. En un movimiento rápido, consigue colocarse encima de su musa, mientras toma sus manos y las sujeta contra el colchón.

- Toda tú eres hermosa - susurra, depositando suaves besos en sus mejillas y frente - Es hermoso tu rostro, son hermosos tus labios, son hermosos tus ojos. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije el día que nos conocimos? - sonríe ante el recuerdo de la Kate-policía-dura, de cabello corto, que le había dicho que sus trucos de chico malo no funcionarían con ella.

Ella sonríe también, mordiéndose el labio, aún recuerda no haber caído en la cuenta de que había conocido a su escritor favorito hasta el día siguiente.

- Además. - la voz de él corta sus recuerdos - tengo la solución perfecta - sonríe de oreja a oreja, como siempre que presenta una de sus geniales ideas - una enorme bañera, que puedo llenar de agua caliente y espuma, junto con los mejores masajes que te hayan dado en tu vida -.

- ¿Tienes un masajista escondido por aquí? - ella intenta bromear, girando la cabeza hacia los lados, como si buscara por la habitación, mientras él se fingía ofendido - Aunque conociéndote, de seguro sería una masajista. - subraya la palabra "una".

- ¿Detecto celos por aquí? - sonríe, como si la idea de ella celosa fuera en verdad buena.

- Ni de lejos, Castle - responde seria la detective, y al instante cambia el tono por uno pícaro - ¿No sabes lo hábil que soy con mis manos? - le guiña el ojo, aprovechando el desconcierto momentáneo de él para levantarse arrastrando consigo la sábana - ¿Dónde está ese baño? - pregunta, de pie al lado de la cama, envuelta en la tela oscura, para él la perfecta personificación de una diosa griega.

Él se levanta de un salto, íntegramente desnudo como estaba, mientras Kate lo observa, maravillada de la confianza que tan rápidamente se establecía entre ellos.

Lo sigue hasta la puerta del baño, pero se detiene en seco cuando él se para allí bloqueando el paso.

- Tienes que dejar la sábana - le dice fingiendo un tono autoritario.

Kate lo mira frunciendo el ceño, para luego recordar la cantidad de veces que había soñado e imaginado cómo sería este momento con él. Le parece increíble que le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo llegar a reconocer sus sentimientos por el escritor, y apenas unas horas después tenerlo enfrente, totalmente desnudo, luego de haber hecho el amor apasionadamente, sin sentirse avergonzada en absoluto.

Rick la observa mientras ella piensa, su ceño fruncido en esa mueca adorable que hace, y se sorprende cuando ella se gira y camina despacio hacia la cama.

La inspectora se para al pie de la cama, de espaldas a él y le dedica una mirada sobre el hombro. De una vez deja caer la sábana que la envuelve y se inclina para colocarla de nuevo en la cama, regalándole una visión que lo hace estremecer y sentir cómo su cuerpo entero cobra vida nuevamente.

Camina de nuevo hacia él, tan rápido que apenas la nota, y se acerca hasta apoyarse sobre su pecho.

- ¿Vamos, Ricky? - pregunta en su oído.

- ¿Eh?... sí, claro -.

Diez minutos más tarde, están ambos acomodados en la bañera, ella sentada entre sus piernas, la espalda apoyada en su pecho, rodeados de espuma con aroma a lavanda.

Las manos de Castle la sujetan por la cintura, acariciando su estomago y haciéndole cosquillas en el ombligo.

Entre sus brazos se siente relajada, a gusto, aún cuando todavía no hayan hablado ni aclarado nada, por el momento prefiere que sea así, disfrutar la mutua compañía, descubrirse íntimamente.

Rick sube sus manos hasta los hombros de ella, masajeándolos delicada pero firmemente, provocando que la detective cierre los ojos, e incline la cabeza hacia adelante, dándole más espacio.

Con una mano el escritor desplaza el cabello de Kate sobre su hombro, y se inclina para besar la nuca descubierta, mientras sigue masajeando, sintiendo cómo ella se entrega relajadamente a sus manos. En este momento podría ser el más feliz de los mortales, sólo se esconde una duda en su mente, un pequeño miedo a que mañana todo cambie. Pero cuando ella se gira levemente buscando sus labios para besarlo, primero recatadamente, y luego moviendo su cuerpo para sujetarlo de los hombros, no le importa esperar lo que sea necesario para aclarar todo entre ellos.

Apenas de costado, aferrándose a su cuello, la detective lo besa como si no tuviera suficiente de él. Con pasión, con amor, con cierto deseo contenido que busca inconscientemente desatarse, jugando con sus labios y su lengua en la boca de Rick, que responde de igual forma.

Un trueno especialmente fuerte los sobresalta y los separa. Ambos ríen de la forma en que se han asustado, como dos niños, a pesar de todo lo que han pasado juntos.

- ¿Sabes? - dice ella con voz reflexiva - Cuando era niña, me encantaba mirar las tormentas. Hasta que un día un rayo destruyó un árbol, justo delante de mí. Según mi madre fui afortunada, podría haberme lastimado o muerto.-.

- Pero aquí estás - sonríe él, mientras vuelve a acariciarle el cabello - No era ese tu destino-.

- No creo en el destino, Rick, lo sabes -.

- ¿En la magia? ¿Papá Noel? ¿El ratón Pérez? -.

- No, no, y no - ella niega, divertida.

- ¿En mí? - la pregunta es hecha en tono chistoso, pero Kate puede adivinar la ansiedad oculta detrás, y le sonríe mientras se gira hasta sentarse en su regazo, de frente a él.

- Tú no tienes nada de mágico, y tampoco haces el destino - coloca un dedo sobre su pecho para subrayar sus palabras - Pero elijo creer en ti - lo mira con seriedad, buscando que comprenda el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

- Oh, entonces podremos llegar a algún acuerdo - le guiña el ojo, disimulando la alegría que lo embarga, mientras se acerca de nuevo para besarla.

Unos instantes después, se separa para mirarla con aire dubitativo.

- ¿No crees que el agua está un poco fría? - pregunta, no olvida que ella llegó empapada a su casa.

Ella asiente con la cabeza al tiempo que se levanta, y le tiende la mano para ayudarlo.

Rick toma dos toallas de un estante cercano, se envuelve una alrededor de las caderas y coloca la otra alrededor de Kate. Toma una toalla más y comienza a frotar los hombros de la detective.

Ella estira sus manos para tratar de tomar la toalla, pero él la ignora y continúa su recorrido por sus brazos, concentrado en su tarea.

- ¡Rick! - exclama, entre impaciente y divertida por la forma en que él la ignora.

Él no responde, sigue con la toalla en las manos, incluso se coloca sobre una rodilla para llegar a frotar las piernas de su musa, que termina dejándose hacer.

Cuando termina, se pone de pie y comienza a frotar el cabello de ella con la toalla, parado a sus espaldas.

En el espejo se reflejan los dos, ella adelante, él a sus espaldas, concentrado en secarle el cabello y Kate siente que no importa nada más que eso, el cuidado que el escritor pone en no tirar demasiado ni enredar los mechones, es una tontería, pero no recuerda la última vez que alguien la trató de esa forma.

El escritor le deja la toalla sobre los hombros y toma un cepillo, comenzando a cepillarle el cabello, mientras ella sigue mirándolo por el espejo.

Cuando termina de desenredar los mechones de ella, hábilmente le hace una trenza suelta, y luego la rodea con sus brazos mientras mira en el espejo el reflejo de los dos.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a peinar mujeres, Castle? - pregunta ella, entre curiosa y sorprendida.

- En el instituto Alexis - responde él sonriente - Esa pequeña pelirroja siempre se levantaba con el cabello alborotado como un león - su rostro esboza una expresión tierna al recordar a su hija y Kate se muerde el labio.

Si le hubieran dicho que algún día se enamoraría de un hombre con una hija en la universidad, se hubiera reído. Si además le hubieran añadido que ese hombre también se ha divorciado dos veces, tenido innumerables aventuras con rubias voluptuosas y es llamado "la ballena blanca" porque prácticamente todas las solteras de Nueva York quieren cazarlo. le habría dicho a quien fuera que buscara urgente una plaza en un hospital neuropsiquiátrico.

Pero si ese hombre le ha salvado la vida innumerables veces, la ha ayudado en sus momentos más difíciles, si es el hombre con quien comparte gustos literarios y culinarios, si es quien todos los días desde hace más de 4 años le saca una sonrisa. bueno, eso cambia las cosas. Y eso sin olvidar que también es quien ha puesto de lado sus propios deseos sólo para mantenerla segura y con vida. No está acostumbrada a eso, porque en su trabajo de policía ha luchado duro para que sus compañeros dejen de verla como "damisela en apuros", como la persona a la que tienen que proteger por el sólo hecho de ser mujer. Les ha demostrado a todos que no necesita protección, que es perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de su trabajo y de su vida. a costa de olvidar que todo el mundo necesita a alguien, que nadie es infalible y que dejarse ayudar de vez en cuando no sólo no es debilidad sino que es sano y necesario.

El ligero beso de Rick en su hombro la devuelve al presente y levanta la mirada para encontrarlo en el espejo. Sus ojos azules están oscurecidos por la pasión y en ese momento se percata de que justo en el lugar donde la espalda cambia su nombre aparece algo que unos momentos antes no estaba.

Sonríe pícaramente a su reflejo, mientras toma las manos de él y se lleva una a la boca. Con lentitud, besa primero la palma y luego los dedos, complacida al notar cómo el escritor entrecierra los ojos y comienza a respirar más audiblemente.

Por el espejo va espiando sus reacciones, hasta que en un veloz movimiento se gira y lo empuja hasta dejarlo sentado sobre el inodoro, con una mirada de sorpresa rápidamente reemplazada por la lujuria.

Sin quitarse la toalla, avanza hasta colocarse delante de él, una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas, y desciende lentamente. Coloca las manos sobre sus hombros sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras Rick desliza las palmas a lo largo de sus piernas, acariciándola con deseo.

Kate desliza una mano por su pecho, iniciando un recorrido tortuoso para el escritor. Dibuja formas irregulares con una uña, mientras lo besa lánguidamente, sin apuro, y él se siente arder.

- Kate. - susurra, llevando las manos hacia su trasero por debajo de la toalla, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo. Sabe que ella también lo desea, sobre sus muslos percibe la humedad que la invade, pero parece que la inspectora quiere jugar.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, ella se dirige a su oído, deslizando la lengua por los pliegues, mordisqueando el lóbulo, y cuando besa la sensible piel del cuello con una succión que muy posiblemente le dejará una marca, Rick ya no puede esperar más.

- Sujétate - sólo dice, y antes de que ella pueda siquiera respirar, está de pie con la detective a cuestas, empotrándola contra la pared de azulejos del baño, la toalla de él hecha un montón en el suelo, imposiblemente pegado a su cuerpo. Sólo unos segundos después la penetra de una embestida que la hace casi quedarse sin aire, para luego retirarse lentamente, su frente apoyada sobre la de ella en un esfuerzo por mantener el control.

- ¿Eso era lo que querías? - susurra, moviendo un poco sus caderas para dejarle percibir su erección - ¿Jugar un poco? ¿O esto? - se mueve de nuevo, penetrándola lentamente, y la detective cierra los ojos y asiente con la cabeza, superada por esta nueva faceta de Castle, algo dominante y absolutamente sensual.

En el interior del baño sólo se escuchan dos respiraciones agitadas y el sonido que hace la toalla que ella lleva al frotarse una y otra vez contra la pared de azulejos a su espalda. Después de unos minutos, la tela termina por aflojarse y caer al piso, pero la detective no es exactamente consciente de ese hecho, perdida en el placer que él le está brindando. Una de sus manos golpea la pared repetidas veces, la palma abierta, al ritmo de las embestidas de Castle y las luces se apagan y se encienden repetidas veces, hasta que la bombilla se funde con un ligero chasquido que ninguno escucha.

Rick la alza aún más, inclinando la cabeza para succionar un pezón con fuerza y Kate no piensa, no razona, sólo se deja ir en un gemido bajo que la estremece de pies a cabeza y los precipita a ambos en caída libre hacia el mayor placer.

Sólo unos segundos después, ambos están derrumbados en el piso, él de rodillas, ella con las piernas dobladas contra el pecho, sus frentes juntas intentando recuperar la respiración.

Y cuando se miran sonríen y en la semi oscuridad del cuarto la esperanza y la felicidad que brilla en sus ojos podría iluminar el departamento entero.


End file.
